The Morning After
by Forrest Weird
Summary: Something happened on Hearts and Hooves Day, and it's up to the Doctor and his friend AJ Weird to set things right
1. Prologe

Prologue:

AJ Weird was one of the most eligible young men in Hammerspace. As the king's youngest grandson, he had high status yet little responsibility. He was also a prodigy in dimensional manipulation, exceeding many of his peers. He was also that right amount of socially awkward. To say he was popular with the ladies would be an understatement. To them, he was a god. To him, sadly, they were a nuisance.

AJ found flirting draining and irritating. Many hours of his life he felt were wasted on small talk that did amount to anything when he could be having intelligent conversations with his father's friends and associates. Sometimes he wished he could just propose to his younger cousin, but that would just create more problems.

Needless to say, AJ dreaded Valentine's Day, but one day that changed when a troubled pony came to his doorstep.


	2. Chapter 1: Damage Control

AJ woke the morning of February 15 with a sense of relief. For the pass two weeks his PO box was filled to brim with invitations and love letters. To deal with the overflow, many poets and scribes were hired to reply to the ever-growing mountain of missives. As a result, it is joked that no writer in Hammerspace goes hungry in February.

He sat up in bed and rang a small bell that was on his night stand.

"You called?" Maxwell, AJ's butler, asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Yes, I did," AJ replied as he got out of bed and put a robe on. "How soon will breakfast be ready?"

"In about fifteen minutes. I take it your evening was satisfactory?"

"As satisfactory as staying home alone can get, I suppose."

"Perhaps you could get more enjoyment going to events?"

AJ looked to see Maxwell had a smirk on his face. "I probably would if I every nubile female didn't try to fuck me."

"Come now, there is no need for that," Maxwell said calmly.

"I'm sorry,"AJ said as he plopped down on the bed. "I just wish I could find a girl that liked me for me."

Just then, a sound resonated through the room: a sound AJ did not want to hear. But unfortunately for him, which in time would become fortunately, the iconic blue police box appeared in the bed room.

"AJ, I need you help," a small brown horse said rapidly as it came out of the box.

AJ was extremely irritated. While he found the Time Lord known as the Doctor tolerable for the most part, he did not care for his present pony persona. "Can this wait until breakfast is over?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I. . ."

"Good!" AJ sharply interrupted. "Maxwell, escort our guest to the dining room."

"Right this way," Maxwell as he led the Doctor out the door.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, AJ sat at the dining room table next to the Doctor. "I apologize for my behavior," he said as he took a bite of his eggs. "Valentine's Day is very stressful for me." He paused, expecting the Doctor to ramble on about how he didn't know Hammerspacians celebrated Valentine's Day and inquire about other holidays they observed, but his surprise, the equine Time Lord just sat there with a sad look on his face. "So, can you tell me what's wrong?"<p>

The Doctor looked down at the table as he said, "Derpy told me she loved me."

"I assume you rejected her and she took it badly. Otherwise, I would be extremely annoyed by this visit."

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How more complicated?" AJ took a sip of his orange juice.

"I slept with her."

AJ's face became cross. "Seriously? Are you sure you're really the Doctor, because the last time I checked, the Doctor was a grumpy old man in the body of a hyperactive twenty-something. Look, after I've finished these steak and eggs, we are going to her house and sorting this whole thing out so I can get on with my life."

"That's assuming she's home," a distorted voice rang out.

AJ's face became even more cross. "Alright, Sherlac, what did you do this time?"

Sherlac appeared from across the table, his bright yellow suit glaring as much as his snake-like eyes and Cheshire Cat grin of sharp teeth. "Why, I, Sherlac, Master of the Inverse Zone and King of the Gängermen, have made a solution to the good Doctor's problem," he giggled.

The Doctor finally picked is head up, "What have you done to her?" he barked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I've simply hidden her, that's all. All you need to do is find her. Think of it as a quest, and me the Dungeon Master."

"Do you seriously think that he play along with your little game?" AJ snarled.

"Don't think there's nothing in it you, Mr. Weird," Sherlac retorted. "Why, I've have something extra special for you. I gave the TARDIS the starting coordinates. Finish your meal. You're going to need all the energy you can get." Then he laughed loudly as he faded away leaving no trace that he was ever there.


	3. Chapter 2: A Most Unusual Quest

"Alright then," the Doctor said as examined the coordinates the TARDIS was displaying. "Seems like all we need to do is start her up and we will be good to go, though I'm not familiar with those numbers."

"I must admit," AJ said, "You seem less depressed than you were even a few minutes ago."

"I don't have time to mope around now that Derpy's in danger," the brown pony said as he pressed a button on the console. "Now, then why don't you start telling me what you know about this Sherlac fellow?"

"He is the ruler of a realm called the Inverse Zone, a plane not unlike the human concept of limbo. In it there is only chaos."

"And you would say Sherlac is just as chaotic?"

"He is the most random and unpredictable being I have ever met. Derpy is not in safe hands with him if she isn't prepared."

"That makes me worry even more."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark abandoned castle, a young pegasus was getting a bit confused.<p>

"Um, Sherlac?" Derpy said.

"Yes?" Sherlac replied as he sat on the broken throne.

"Is the cage necessary?"

"Of course. Though I must be honest, the whole having it suspended by a chain is a bit overkill."

"How long exactly is this going to take? I kind of need to use the mare's room."

"They're not going to be here for a while. I guess I can let you take a break. I might change the design while you're out, maybe force field bubble."

Sherlac snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared while Derpy glided down with her wings.

"Um, Sherlac," she said, "could you explain to me again why we're playing this?"

"What part confuses you?"

"How this is going to make the Doctor love me."

"Ah, there's the misunderstanding. This isn't suppose to make the Doctor love you. He already does. He's just afraid that he pursues a relationship, you'll get hurt. This game will help him overcome that fear."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Just make sure you're back here in an hour. If you get lost, just call."

* * *

><p>"Um, AJ," the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed.<p>

"What is it now?" AJ asked slightly miffed.

"You should look in the mirror."

"Why? Is something on my face?"

"More like something happened to your face. . .and the rest of you."

AJ walked to the mirror. He was shocked when he saw in the mirror that he was in no longer humanoid form, but now a white unicorn. "Great. Just great. I suppose Sherlac is behind this."

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "I think you look rather handsome."

"He probably gave me a ridiculous Cutie Mark to insult me even more." He turned to the side to be relieved that the marking on his flank was just a simple diamond, the symbol of the Hammerspacian royal family.

"Well, if Sherlac changed you into a pony," the Doctor rambled, "then I take we're going somewhere where ponies live. The only way to find out is to go outside and find out."

The two stepped out of the TARDIS into the courtyard of a majestic yet familiar castle.

"Wait," AJ said, "This is Canterlot. Why did Sherlac need to give us coordinates to here? We could have gotten here ourselves."

"Perhaps the place," the Doctor answered, "but not the time. We could be at any point in Equestria's history."

"What an intelligent observation, Doctor," Sherlac's voice rang out.

"Show yourself!" the Doctor yelled into the sky.

"There's no need to shout. I'm right here in front of you," the being of chaos said as he appeared. He too had changed his appearance to be more pony-like. "Like the new look? I modeled off the Changeling Queen."

"Listen you," the Doctor said angrily, "If you do anything to harm her. . ."

"Seriously, Doctor," Sherlac interrupted, "Such theatrics are unnecessary."

"It doesn't matter. I will save her."

"I admire your determination, but tell me. Would you die for her? And by die, I don't mean regenerate. I mean done, finished, end of the line, the ceasing of the existence of the Doctor."

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to destroy you and keep Miss Hooves as a pet or something. Hell, I might even make her Mistress of the Inverse Zone. I'll have to think about it. Meet me at the fortress of Rockchal Castle. Tootles." And before the Doctor could respond, the being of randomness disappeared.

"Well," AJ said, "It seems the gauntlet has been thrown."

"Let's get in the TARDIS and save Derpy," the Doctor said with a stern look on his face.

"Um, there's just one problem with that."

"What's that?"

"Sherlac moved the TARDIS."


	4. Chapter 3: One Crazy Summoner

Derpy nervously walked down the halls of the fortress. Today had been very confusing. She had very little idea how Sherlac was going to solve her problem with all of this. She noticed Sherlac standing at the end of the hallway.

"Ah, there you are," he said with a grin on his face. "Just the lovely lady I wanted to see."

"Um, Sherlac," said Derpy, "I'm still a little confused."

"Oh, my dear Derpy," Sherlac said, his face suddenly frowning. "I am such a fool. I thought that this game would make the Doctor express his true feelings, and you two would live happily together. But I'm afraid that his true feelings weren't as expected."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a talk with the Doctor to invite him to play our game, and he angrily rejected me." Sherlac placed his hoof on her shoulder. "He said that he didn't love you and that you were nothing compared to him."

"That doesn't sound like the Doctor."

"He also said your eyes were ugly."

"Stop it!" Derpy pushed Sherlac. "Stop telling such horrible lies."

"Fine then," Sherlac said as he dusted off his jacket. "I'll be honest. I want you, Derpy. I want you all for myself, but the love between you and the Doctor is too strong. I intend to destroy that love and the Doctor along with it, and I will savor the expression you will make when he draws his last breath."

"No, I won't let you!"

"Stupid mare," Sherlac shouted as an arm grew out of his back and grabbed her by the neck. "You will be mine, and the Doctor will die." He threw her and formed a giant bubble. "I decided to do the force field bubble idea. Though now that I look at it, it looks a bit Dragon's Lair."

* * *

><p>The Doctor was furious. His worst fears had come and slapped him in the face like an angry woman, and the fact that his precious TARDIS was taken from him was insult to injury.<p>

"I will save her," he said gruffly.

"Of course you will," AJ replied.

"And I will destroy him."

"That's a bit overkill."

"Don't test my patience. I've just about run out."

"Then allow me to give you more."

AJ casted a spell which covered the Doctor in blue glow.

"I feel much better," the Doctor said in a calmer voice. "What was that?"

"I call it Hold of Yourself," answered AJ.

"Clever name," the Doctor commented. "Now what do we do? We don't have the TARDIS."

"And I'm not familiar with Rockchal Castle enough to warp us there," added AJ. "We're going to have to buy a map and make it out on foot, or rather, hoof."

The two exited the castle and entered the streets of Canterlot.

"It's smaller than I remember it," said the Doctor. "We must be in the past back when the castle was first built."

"I have to admit," AJ said, "it's nice to go somewhere and not be the center of attention. Everywhere I go back home, I get swarmed by fangirls and paparazzi."

"I don't know," the Doctor said looking behind them. "That lady back there seems to be headed towards you pretty quickly."

AJ turned around to see a white unicorn with a dark mane and a red dress rush down the street towards them, a fire burning in her red eyes.

"Great. Just great," AJ said unamused. "I can't even get away from it here."

But to his surprise, the unicorn ran passed him.

"Out of my way!" she barked as she shoved AJ.

"Hey!" AJ barked back, "What's the big idea?"

"Just so you know," the unicorn answered, "There is a hydra on the loose."

"Is that all?" AJ said with a smirk. "I could beat a hydra in my sleep."

"Well, now's probably a time to prove it," the Doctor said pointing to the massive hydra that appeared before them.

"Okay then," AJ said to himself, "If I hit one of the heads with a gravity blast at just the right angle, it should cause a chain reaction knocking every head out."

But before he had finished his thought, the white unicorn summoned a massive golem.

"Ah, a summoner," AJ said with surprise.

Soon, the golem defeated the hydra, causing the monster to fall onto the street.

"Not bad," AJ said impressed.

"No thanks to you, idiot," the unicorn said annoyed.

"Having me help would have been overkill."

"Yeah, because you are just so powerful," she said sarcastically.

"Look, Lady, I really do not care for your attitude."

"Why not? Am I too much mare for you to handle?"

"I'm surprised you're not weak in the knees looking at me."

"You're not that handsome."

"You think you're insulting me, but I've been praised so much that it's actually refreshing. In fact it's kind of turning me on."

"Well in that case, I really like your eyes."

"Too late. I've already fallen for you."

"You don't even know my name."

"A normal lady would have told me it by now."

"It's Cassandra. Not that you needed to know that."

"Actually, Cassandra, I did. Now I know what to put on the wedding announcements."

While the two bickered, the Doctor examined the remains of the hydra. "Come on," he said impatiently, "There's got to be a clue here somewhere." Eventually, he stumbled upon a small chest. He took out his sonic screwdriver and undid the lock. Inside the chest was a small scroll. "Hello, what's this? Why, it's a map. Hey, AJ, I found a. . ."

"Jasperson is a totally acceptable name," AJ shouted.

"Alright, you two," The Doctor said, "Enough of this lover's spat."

"I am not in love with him," Cassandra demanded.

"And I'm infatuated at most," said AJ.

"Be in denial all you want," the Doctor commented. "But now that we have a map, we can finally get to Rockchal Castle."

"Did you say Rockchal Castle?" asked Cassandra.

"I sure did," The Doctor answered.

"I'm going with you," she replied. She then turned to AJ. "But not because I like you or anything. I just heard that there's a very powerful spell book hidden there."

"Alright then, let's go," the Doctor said with a determined look on this face. "Don't worry Derpy. I'm coming for you."


	5. Chapter 4: I Don't Fight for Glory

"I must admit," Sherlac said as he sat on the throne of Rockchal Castle, "I knew they would beat the hydra. That's why I placed the map on it. They will head straight here, and then I will destroy the Doctor once and for all."

"Why are you telling me this?" Derpy asked as the bubble she was contained in floated around the throne room.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the reader." He then winked to absolutely no one.

"I never understand anything you say. And people say I'm weird."

"I'm would remove your vocal chords if I didn't find your voice so beautiful. Please keep your comments to a minimum. On second thought, comment away. I could use the feedback."

"You seem to change your mind a lot. One minute, you're nice and complementing me; the next, you're threatening to do horrible things to me. It's hard for me to tell what you're thinking."

"As a being of chaos, I'm always keeping my opponents – and my allies – forever guessing," Sherlac said with a prideful grin.

"Which one am I?"

Sherlac's grin vanished. "I don't know. I have never met a being like you. I get this feeling whenever I'm around you. I think it's what confusion feels like."

"I confuse you?"

"Oh, yes. That is why I must have you. You are the one creature that is worthy of being my Empress of Chaos."

"You're seriously creeping me out," Derpy said disgusted. "If I could back away in this bubble, I would."

"Fine," Sherlac growled. "Be that way. Have no consideration for how I feel." He then began to frown. "Who am I kidding? This was a mistake. If only I could create a copy of you that loved me and understood the values of the Inverse Zone . . . wait a minute. Of course I can. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"So, are you going to let me go then?"

"Of course," Sherlac said with a menacing smile. "But not in one piece."

* * *

><p>"Well, there it is," the Doctor said as the three of them gazed over the lake surrounding Rockchal Castle.<p>

"And just how are we supposed to get across?" Cassandra asked.

"If only we had a monkey and some bubble gum," AJ replied.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She snarked.

"I guess, if you like references to something to that's better written than this story," Sherlac's voice rang out as he materialized hovering above the lake. "Congratulations! You made it. Here's your prize." He pulled out the limp body of the young grey Pegasus and tossed her onto the ground in front of them.

"No, Derpy!" the Doctor screamed as he ran up to her.

"Don't worry," Sherlac said. "All I did was extract a part of her essence to create my own Derpy Hooves. She's still alive, for now."

The Doctor began to have a look in his eye that AJ had only seen in him once when a squad of Daleks attempted to invade Hammerspace. "You seriously think we're going to let you walk away?" he asked.

"I thought that since I no longer require her," Sherlac said, "I would give you your TARDIS and we can let's this whole thing drift into the banks of our long-term memories." He waved his hoof and the TARDIS appeared next to them.

"Wait," AJ said. "Didn't' you say that you had something special for me?"

Sherlac tilted his head as he answered, "Why, she's standing there next to you."

Both AJ and Cassandra had a shocked looked on their faces. "What?" he asked.

"You see, my dear Mr. Weird," Sherlac explained, "I knew you were having trouble with the ladies, so I hooked you up with your perfect match."

AJ became just as furious as the Doctor. "So what you're trying to say is that all of this was an over-complicated plot to get me laid?"

"Pretty much," Sherlac answered.

"You know," AJ said as he charged the energy in his horn, "I put up with a lot of your shit, but I will not stand for this."

"Then let me help you lie down, you ungrateful brat." A blast came from Sherlac's hoof that hit AJ. When it cleared, he was knock down writhing in pain, is hooves in manacles.

"What are you doing to him?" Cassandra asked in horror.

Under his week breath, AJ said, "Venometal."

"Yes, Mr. Weird," Sherlac replied, "Venometal, a metal alloy that's highly toxic to Hammerspacians." He swooped down and picked him up. "As a matter of fact, I a bit of his power need to complete the copy process. Bye now!" And in an instant, he was gone.

"Well that was a big waste of my time," Cassandra said. "I'm headed home."

"Aren't you going to get that spell book you were talking about?" the Doctor asked as he picked up Derpy and began to carry her to the TARDIS.

"I don't want it anymore."

"Look, I need to take care of Derpy. I'm going to need you to rescue AJ."

"I could care less what happens to him."

"Grammatically, that means you do care."

"I want nothing to do with this. I'm going home." She started to walk away, but the Doctor suddenly moved in front of her.

"I don't care what you want," he said staring into her soul. "This isn't about what you want. It rarely is. Right now, a friend of mine is going to suffer much more than the friend of mine I'm carrying. He needs you, and chances are, you need him just as much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to save someone as well."

He approached the TARDIS and stepped in. He then walked over to a medical cot and placed Derpy upon it. "Alright," he said to himself, "I don't have much time to save her. I sure hope this works." A wave of regeneration energy flowed out him and into the young mare, healing her wounds.

"Doctor?" Derpy asked faintly as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Derpy!" the Doctor exclaimed as he hugged her. "I thought I lost you."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Sherlac attacking me."

"It's okay. I used my remaining regenerations to save you."

"But, doesn't' that mean when you. . ."

"I will gladly die knowing that every minute until then will be spent with you."

"Doctor, stop it. You're crying, and that's going to make me cry."

The two then spent what seemed like an eternity in each other's embrace.


	6. Chapter 5: But for Love

"Well, old friend," Sherlac said as he threw him into a bubble in the dungeon of Rockchal Castle, "In order for this to work, we're going to be at full power, and these pony forms are very limiting." In a matter of minutes, both he and AJ had returned to their humanoid states. "Ah, it's nice to have arms again. I had to keep spawning some from my back just to do anything. I can't imagine how limited you were."

"Just get it over with," AJ gasped.

"Oh, alright." Sherlac removed the bubble and grasped the falling AJ by the neck. "Now is the time for my empress to arise."

"Don't count on it," Cassandra shouted as she entered the dungeon. She was then surprised by the appearance of the beings in front of her. "Is that him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sherlac answered, "but not for long."

"Release him," she demanded.

"Why go out of you way for him? Maybe I was right in saying you were his perfect match."

"It doesn't matter if I love him, or if he's an idiot. What matters is that you're a complete asshole, and I will tear you apart."

"Face it. You're not powerful enough to stop me."

"I am. Or at least would be if I didn't have this." She then pulled out an ancient spell book.

Fear was in Sherlac's eyes. "Where did you get that?"

"I just found it on my way down here," she said as she opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Ah, here's a good one. Bahamut, come forth!" A massive dragon appeared above her and bellowed a mighty roar.

"Well, this is going to suck," Sherlac said unenthusiastically as the dragon breathed a massive blast at him and melting AJ's chains. As he fell, AJ was flung into the air only to be caught by Cassandra's magic. "I must admit," he said as he mustered his remaining strength to stand, "that was impressive. But know this: there will come a time when the Doctor's love will be tested once again by a creature far worse than myself. Take good care of him." And with that, he vanished.

Cassandra gazed down at AJ as he lied unconscious on the dungeon floor. "Please wake up. My life was kind of pointless without you. Even though this is what you really are, I love you."

Just then, a bright light came down and enveloped them. Soon, AJ was healed.

"Cassandra," AJ said as he opened his eyes, "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be, you idiot?"

"Oh, it's just your face . . . and the rest of you."

Cassandra felt her face and soon realized that it and her hooves were different.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sherlac made you humanoid."

"I need a mirror." She ran all around the castle until she found one. It was true. She appeared in every way human except her horn, ears, and tail remained. "Do you like it?" She asked AJ when he finally caught up to her.

"Let's just say I won't be spending Valentine's Day alone anymore."

* * *

><p>At the dining room table of AJ's mansion, four happy figure's sat.<p>

"I'm still confused about something," Derpy said taking a bite of her dessert. "Why after all that he had done did Sherlac change Cassandra?"

"Sherlac is a being of chaos," AJ explained. "He is just as likely to be helpful or harmful. Today was just one of his more harmful days."

"So, you two," said the Doctor in an eager attempt to change the subject, "Do you have a date set?"

"We just started making invites, so expect yours very soon," answered Cassandra.

"Do you think you two will get married?" AJ asked.

"Well," the Doctor responded, "We haven't really thought about it."

"Well, if we do," Derpy chimed in, "It's probably not going to be for a while."

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, gazing into his cake.

"Something bother you, Doctor?" Cassandra asked.

"It's about what Sherlac said, right?" added Derpy.

"What kind of creature out there would make even Sherlac be concerned?" the Doctor replied.

"Don't worry," Derpy said leaning up next to him. "We'll take it on together."

* * *

><p>"I think he was right," Sherlac said the bubble bath he was in soothed his injuries. "That plan was overly complicated. Normally, I wouldn't consider such a criticism, but now I have the partial essence of a pony that I have absolutely no use for. I was totally making up that copy thing, and even if I didn't, I would never want an empress. I'm not even an emperor. I'm a master and a king. Those are all of my titles. I'm pretty sure an empress would outrank me. I'm just glad I don't have to feign interest in that irritating pony anymore. Seriously, she would not stop talking. And people say my eyes are creepy. I shiver at the mere thought of them. I want absolutely nothing to do with her ever again."<p> 


End file.
